


A bird man and a Scientist

by Mystery_Redacted



Series: Darkened Labs [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted assassination, First Meeting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Meeting, Original Character(s), Other, Two men in love, mentioned - Freeform, terrorist group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Redacted/pseuds/Mystery_Redacted





	A bird man and a Scientist

Cole felt strong arms wrap around his waist, He leaned back into them, going against the chest of the bird man. Cole was in a.... nest of sorts, it wasn't made of twigs and branches and more, blankets and cushions. 

Cole hummed lightly, his mind wandering through memories. He normally didn't like doing this type of thing, it normally meant going through the bad and the ugly but..... Here, right now, it was pleasant.

He felt a weight on his shoulder, feathers stroking lightly against his face and a soft cooing noise could be heard coming from the bird man. He rubbed up against the side of Cole's face before speaking.

“What are you thinking about?” The bird man said in a soft and quiet voice. Cole smiled, opening his eyes and looking at the bird man, being faced with blue eyes and a smiling face.

“I was just taking a trip down memory lane, nothing more than that” Cole replied with a soft smile. The bird man tightened his grip slightly, the blue feathers with brown streaks fluffing up slightly in a protective manner.

Cole chuckled “Shush. I wasn't thinking that far back more...... When we met, it was quite a first impression” The bird man sighed in relief, the feathers going back down and his grip loosening, he chuckled “Guess it was.”

Cole was walking through the Labs, turning the lights on, he was the first one there, as always. He heard the clicking of talons across the ground, for a moment, just for one, he thought it was Alain. But these one sounded heavy, as if they carried more weight.

He turned around with a smile, wondering who could be visiting at this time “May I help you?” Cole asked, looking towards the visitor

He was met with a 7ft7 bird creature, his feathers a dark blue with brown streaks tied up into a high ponytail, he had piercing baby blue eyes and black markings underneath them. His frame was strong and sturdy, as if he worked out quite often. He wore a black turtle neck and blue pants, he held himself high, balancing on the front of his talons, as most bird creatures did, his tail trailed down to his ankle.

A memory flashed before his eyes, chains and blood on the ground, a shriek of pain, the sound of rattling chains. Cole blinked, bringing himself back to the present moment, just in time to hear the man speak

“Your security is shoddy, didn't even take me a second. C.H.R.A. Is coming after you to assassinate you. You have a week.” He stated simply, his voice gravely. Cole raised an eyebrow, whistling. This was not the first time C.H.R.A. Had come after him, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

“....Interesting, to say the least. Why are you telling me this?” Cole asked, staring at the bird man. He rolled his eyes in response “I worked with C.H.R.A. But..... you actually help creatures, hire them and give them fair rates, speak for creatures, it seems..... counter-productive if you ask me.”

Cole shrugged “They want me to be a martyr, die for the cause and such. Create another Rebellion. In that way, I see where they are coming from. Others just hate me because I'm human, which again, I understand.” The bird man stared at him before speaking again

“I still think it's stupid. I'll be going back to peaceful protests. I suggest you get better security. I'll try to stop them while the mission is being carried out but,” He shrugged “I would prefer knowing that you have security to fall back on.”

Cole nodded “Thank you for the information. May I know the name of my saviour?” He asked with a slight smile. The bird man did a slight chuckled “Haven't saved you yet but, it's Dane.” Cole put out a hand “Nice to meet you, I'm Cole Inokke. I feel we're going to get along just fine” Dane chuckled, shaking his hand “Do you now?” 

Dane chuckled, remembering the day clearly, he nuzzled into Cole's neck “Would have never thought of this outcome.” Cole chuckled, smiling slightly

“I must say. If you had told me that I'd be with a 7ft7 Bird creature, and would be sitting in a nest with him happily.... I would have told you that you were insane.” Dane tilted his head at that “And why would that be?”

Cole leaned forwards, humming slightly “Well.... I'm not exactly.... Great boyfriend material. Especially since I'm a bit of a workaholic” Dane chuckled “A bit?!” 

Cole rolled his eyes, patting him on the head “Okay, more than a bit. You know what I mean.” Cole looked down at his hands, twiddling them slightly as he breathed in deeply.

Dane sighed, turning him around to face him and bringing him into a light kiss. Cole was surprised but soon returned it, stroking his cheek gently. Dane soon broke the kiss, smiling lightly

“You're beautiful with everything you do, I love you dearly and don't think I'm ever giving up on you. I will help you, no matter if it takes me years to do. I'll help you every way I can” Dane said in a deep soothing voice.

Cole felt tears prick his eyes, he snuggled into Dane's chest “I love you.” He said smiling. Dane hugged him back, rocking slightly “I love you too Cole.”


End file.
